Hot and Cold
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Blake needs some tender, loving care and who better to provide that than Yang...and Weiss! Bee's Schnees/Monochrome/Freezerburn. Because you can never have too much loving.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- _RWBY_ is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions.

 **Author's Note** \- Hope you all enjoy~ =3

* * *

 **~Hot and Cold~**

* * *

 _It was hot._

It was so very hot and Blake couldn't understand why she was still feeling so overheated, even after she had kicked the sheets covering her body off. It was the start of the weekend and she'd planned to go to the library this morning, to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet while reading. But right now she was just _so_ hot she could barely think, much less make her body move.

"Blake? Why are you still in bed? It's Saturday morning. Usually you'd have already left to go enjoy a couple hours of quiet in the library," the voice of Blake's snow-white haired girlfriend asked curiously, as Weiss stood to the side of the dark-haired Faunus's bed.

"Yeah, Blake. By now you would have already abandoned me and Weiss, to have to find a way to entertain ourselves until you came back," the mischievous-sounding voice of Yang called out from the bed above Blake's head, as the blond tilted her head over its edge to look down at her Faunus girlfriend below her.

Blake just let out a soft whimper in reply, which immediately made Weiss and Yang look at each other in concern. Yang quickly swung herself down from her top bunk, while Weiss sat on the edge of Blake's bed. The now-concerned heiress gently brushed her fingers across the dark bangs, that lay damp and sweaty across Blake's brow.

"Oh Blake sweetie, you're burning up," Weiss said with quiet concern, as she continued to gently brush her fingers across Blake's overheated face. Blake only managed to let out another soft, unhappy whimper as Yang leaned over the bed, and looked down with sad eyes at her suffering partner.

"We have to do something to make her feel better," Yang said softly, as she leaned down to gently press her lips against Blake's forehead. "She really needs to cool down."

"I'm well aware of that Yang. I was already going to do something about it to help her," Weiss said with a slight, haughty sniff as swung her legs up onto Blake's bed and pulled her body up, so that she was laying fully beside her Faunus girlfriend.

Yang felt one of her eyebrows crawl up her forehead, before she let a huge grin cross her face.

"Good idea, Princess! We'll cuddle whatever sickness this is out of Blake! Now move on over, so that I can get in on that action too!" Yang exclaimed, as she prepared to climb onto Blake's bed as well.

"No, you dolt! _I'm_ the only one who's going to be on here with Blake right now. She's obviously sick with a fever, and needs to cool down. Out of the two of us, who's semblance do you think would work best to accomplish that?" Weiss exclaimed with a roll of her eyes, as she opened her arms and gently pulled Blake into them. She lovingly brushed her lips across Blake's forehead, and even without her semblance yet activated, her body's naturally cooler temperature began providing Blake some relief.

Blake let out a long, relieved sigh as some of the unpleasant heat that had been suffusing her body finally began to ebb away, as she pressed her body closer against the cool presence beside her.

Yang let a slight pout cover her lips, as she watched Weiss and Blake cuddle together. She wanted to help Blake feel better too after all.

Weiss glanced briefly over her shoulder, and saw the sad pout on Yang's face. She let out a long, suffering sigh as she thought to herself that she _really_ needed to learn to _not_ become so affected by these kinds of looks from Yang and Blake anymore. They were beyond adorable, and were super effective even on someone with her somewhat 'icy' disposition.

"Oh, come here you dolt," Weiss said with no small amount of exasperation.

Yang's violet eyes lit up, and she leaned down with a slightly-goofy grin as Weiss tilted her head to the side, to allow Yang to press her lips against hers. Their kiss was soft and languid, and held just enough pressure and passion to leave them both a little breathless when they eventually pulled apart. Weiss was slightly breathless and Yang couldn't resist licking her lips at the sweet, strawberry-flavored taste that was all Weiss.

"I'll uh...leave Blake's care up to you for right now. I'll um...go find Ruby. Sure she's probably still down at breakfast eating pancakes with Nora, and the rest of Team JNPR," Yang said in a light daze, as she turned and headed out of the room with a light skip to her step.

Weiss allowed herself to chuckle lightly at Yang's endearing goofiness, before she turned her once-again worried attention back to the sick Faunus in her arms.

Blake was breathing a bit heavily, and the heat and sweat covering her body hadn't abated nearly as much as Weiss wanted. So, she quickly activated her semblance, and a gentle coolness slowly began cooling Blake's heated body.

A long, low sigh of pleasure escaped Blake's lips, as the unbearable heat she'd been suffering through, finally began leaving her body. She slowly cracked open her eyes which had been closed this entire time, as she'd placed all her concentration on just trying to mentally endure her body's heat. Now that she was feeling better and certainly much cooler, she wanted to gaze upon the source of her relief.

"I love you," Blake murmured in a soft voice, as she gazed with golden eyes filled with deep affection, at the now-brightly blushing heiress laying beside her.

"Blake! You can't just say things like that without warning!" Weiss exclaimed, as she half-buried her face against Blake's now much cooler neck.

Blake let out a light chuckle as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend, and allowed her eyes to close again, as she continued to absorbed all the lovely coolness Weiss was sharing with her body.

"I love you too," Weiss whispered back, as she nuzzled her face against Blake's neck and placed soft, tender kisses there.

Blake couldn't help herself and began releasing soft, pleased purrs as Weiss continued to press loving kisses against her skin; moving all the way up to her face, where she placed the faintest and most adoring of kisses against Blake's lips.

"I don't want you to feel bad for possibly giving me whatever slight cold/flu you somehow managed to pick up, so only a very light kiss for you," Weiss said with a teasing grin which only caused Blake to pout, as she reopened her golden eyes.

"Oh my god, not you too. I _swear_ , both you and Yang practice those pouty looks in the bathroom mirror every morning, just so you can use them against me. You _know_ that I have an absolute weakness against them," Weiss moaned as she tucked Blake's face against her neck, so that she wouldn't be able to see that beyond adorable look on the dark-haired girl's face anymore.

Blake let out a light chuckle as she began placing soft, tender kisses of her own against Weiss's neck. Weiss felt herself begin to squirm a bit at the pleasure she was beginning to feel from Blake's light, playful kisses.

"H-Hey now, none of that. I'm supposed to be helping _you_ feel better, so no more of your troublemaking ways. Honestly, the more time you spend with Yang, the more of her bad habits you pick up," Weiss said on an exasperated breath as she raised a hand to gently and lovingly, begin scratching lightly at the base of Blake's Faunus ears.

Blake let out low hum of pleasure as her eyes once again closed, and happy purrs continued to rumble from her chest.

Weiss let out a soft chuckle as she heard and felt Blake's pleasure, while her fingers continued to lightly scratch at her velvet-soft ears.

"Get some rest, Blake. You've had a bit of a rough morning, and I'm sure your body could use the extra rest," Weiss whispered softly into Blake's human ear.

Blake nodded her head in total agreement. A little extra sleep _did_ sound absolutely wonderful right now. And with Weiss here beside her continuing to keep her body at a nice and comfortable temperature, Blake was happy to remain exactly where she was for a _very_ long time to come.

* * *

 **AN** \- Yang's turn next! =D

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

_She was so cold._

So very, very cold and not even the heat from the fireplace, in one of Beacon's many common rooms, was helping to make her feel warm. It was close to midnight and Blake lay curled up on one of the numerous couches that dotted the room, with a thin blanket tucked around her body, and a partially-read book laying open on her lap. But her eyes were no longer following the words on the pages. Instead the ebony-haired Faunus lay shivering deeply within the confines of her thin sheet.

Weiss had helped her feel so much better earlier in the day. So much better in fact, that Blake had decided to enjoy a few hours of peace and relaxation in the library after dinner. Now however, she was beginning to feel the tightness in her chest she'd experienced when she'd first awoken, but instead of heat suffusing her body, now all she felt was a bone-deep chill.

 _I guess it really was too much to believe that I'd already fully recovered from whatever illness I'd picked up this morning,_ Blake thought morosely to herself, as she laid her head down on the arm of the couch, and let out an unhappy whimper.

"Blake? Kitten? What are doing out here all by your lonesome? It's after midnight. You should really be in bed with the rest of us. Ruby has already gone off to bed, and the only reason Weiss has as well, is because I promised her I'd go find you, and bring your cute little butt back to our room," the mischievous-sounding voice of Blake's girlfriend Yang sounded, as said blond sauntered her way into the common room.

Yang was already dressed for bed in her orange top and sleep shorts, and was ready to hit the sack and get some sleep like the rest of her teammates. But there had been absolutely _no way_ she would be able to do that, without her favourite kitten in the room with her.

Blake felt the faintest of blushes dust her cheeks at Yang's words and nickname for her; honestly the blush being the most warmth she'd felt for the last little while. At the mental reminder of just how deeply cold she currently felt, a light shiver worked its way down throughout her body.

Yang noticed the shiver and a small frown formed on her lips, as she came to kneel down before her now fully-shivering girlfriend. She then slowly raised her hand, and tenderly cupped the side of Blake's face.

"Hey babes, what's wrong? Why are you shivering like this, especially when you're right in front of a fireplace?" Yang asked in a worried tone, as she tenderly began stroking her fingers along the side of Blake's cool cheek. Blake could only whimper softly in reply, as she found herself leaning into the small bit of warmth, the gentle touch of Yang's hand on her face was now providing her.

"Well, you're coming to bed with me _right now_ little missy, and I don't want to hear a word of protest from you," Yang said with a light grin as she rose back up to her feet, causing Blake to let out a small, distressed sound at the loss of even the small bit of warmth she was receiving.

Yang looked down at her suffering girlfriend with a tender look in her bright, lavender eyes before she reached down, and gathered Blake easily into her arms...blanket, book, and all.

Blake let out a small, surprised squeak as she quickly grabbed the book she still held in her lap with one hand, and placed her free arm around Yang's neck to help steady herself.

"Y-Yang, just what do you t-think you're doing?" Blake asked with teeth that chattered with her continued cold, even as she pressed her body closer into Yang's embrace, seeking her partner's natural warmth.

Yang let out a light chuckle, as she pressed a soft kiss against her girlfriend's forehead.

"All good kitties should be in bed, and that's _exactly_ where you're going now. So, off we go!" Yang exclaimed, as she whisked a non-protesting Blake off to their dorm and beds.

 **~o~o~o~**

Weiss sat ramrod-straight up in her bed, as she continued to await the return of her adorable oaf, and their missing kitten. Honestly, Blake always chose to wander off at the oddest times, and Weiss _had_ wanted to go help find her, but Yang had convinced her to stay and wait, while she instead went off to bring their wayward girlfriend back.

 _Seriously, the things I put up with for those two,_ Weiss thought to herself with exasperated fondness, even as the door to their room opened and in walked her two missing girlfriends.

Well one walked in...Blake herself was being carried in Yang's strong arms.

Weiss was immediately on her feet, and rushing over to her girlfriends' sides, when she saw how they'd both entered.

"Is everything alright! Blake, are you hurt? Yang, why are you carrying her!" Weiss demanded in a voice that to anyone else, would have sounded sharp and authoritative, but to those extremely close to her like Blake and Yang were, all they heard was the deep worry that their heiress girlfriend was trying to keep under control.

"Found this poor little kitty-cat huddled down in front of one of the common room's fireplace, shivering her life out and decided to bring her back to where she belongs," Yang said with a small grin, as she nuzzled her face against Blake's neck.

"I'm not your kitty-cat," Blake muttered under her breath, even as she found herself letting out a light purr, at the nuzzling warmth that Yang was providing. Yang let out another light chuckle, as she pulled back slightly to place the softest of kisses against Blake's nose, causing the dark-haired girl in her arms to blush faintly.

"Well, I'm glad you found her. I was honestly beginning to get a bit worried," Weiss murmured as she leaned up a bit on her toes, to be able to place a soft kiss against Blake's lips. Another soft purr rumbled from Blake's chest, and the Faunus couldn't help trying to deepen her kiss with Weiss a bit.

The heiress let out a soft chuckle as she indulged her Faunus girlfriend for a bit, and allowed her lips to be gently licked and nibbled on. Then with a soft, regretful sigh Weiss pulled back and turned her mist-blue gaze upon Yang.

"You'll take care of her tonight?" Weiss asked, with just a hint of worry still left in her voice.

"But of course, Princess. Yang Xiao Long has got this covered!" Yang exclaimed with an exuberant, goofy grin which caused Weiss to give her a exasperated and fond grin in return.

"See that you do," Weiss said as she leaned up on her toes once more, to place the softest and sweetest of kisses against Yang's lips. Yang let out a soft hum of pleasure as she deepened the kiss a bit, leaving the heiress a bit breathless and weak in the knees when she pulled back.

"I'll just ah...go to bed now," Weiss said a little dazedly, as she turned an almost stumbled onto her bed.

Yang let out a light chuckle as she watched Weiss stumble off, knowing that she still _got it_ before she directed her gaze back down towards the girl in her arms, and started in surprise when she saw that Blake was now fast asleep.

 _The constant, flowing warmth that naturally emitted from Yang's body, combined with the stresses Blake's body had been experiencing since the morning, all worked together to finally knock her out for the day._

Yang let a soft, fond chuckle escape her before she carefully and quietly moved Blake over to her bed, and gently laid her sleeping girlfriend down onto it. Then not wasting a single second, Yang softly climbed into the bed with her slumbering partner, and gently pulled her into a warm embrace. Even in the depths of sleep, Blake let out a long, pleased sigh as all the cold that had been chilling her body for the last little while, was completely wiped out by her own personal ball of sunshine.

Yang smiled again as she leaned down, and placed the tenderest of kisses against Blake's lips; feeling utterly happy that she could provide her partner with this level of love, warmth, and protection. Yang would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for the ones she loved in this world and Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all most definitely fell into that sphere of love and protection.

But loving Blake and Weiss was different for Yang than it was for loving Ruby. Ruby was her baby sister and Yang would _always_ love, protect, and look out for her with all of her heart. But loving Blake and Weiss...that was something deeply _precious_ to Yang...a form of love that she had never expected nor gone looking for. And to have this special and beyond wonderful love returned by _both_ Blake and Weiss...was to Yang something truly indescribable. And she would always do _everything_ within her power to love and protect them both.

So, as the quiet nighttime settled around them, and Blake's light breaths turned to gentle purrs, Yang felt herself relax as she began to allow sleep to fully claim her. She pressed her face against the now warm skin of Blake's neck, and placed the lightest of kisses there, before she finally allowed her eyes to close as a small smile crossed her lips.

 _Being in love was the most amazing thing in the world...and to be loved by Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna...well nothing in the whole damn world would ever compare.  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- I hope you all enjoyed~ =D

This was actually only supposed to be a two-shot, but I'm having so much fun writing for these three in an adorable relationship together, that I'm tempted to just keep going lol. So, if you guys would like to read more of these three together, please let me know. And if you have any suggestions for possible future chapters, please let me know that as well =3

'Till next time! =D

 _~ Yuri_


End file.
